falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Разлом (локация)
Разлом ( ) — локация Lonesome Road, дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas. Местонахождение Разлом — разрушенная штормами местность вблизи Хоупвиля. Он находится, по словам Джошуа Грэхема, вблизи Долины Смерти и шоссе 127, то есть к западу от Мохаве. К югу от Разлома находится Большая Гора. История До Великой войны земля, известная сейчас как Разлом, была территорией ракетной базы Хоупвиль и города под защитой этой базы, Эштона. Поскольку Хоупвиль не был важной частью системы баллистической защиты, то там проводились важные метеорологические опыты ученых из исследовательского комплекса Большая Гора. Эти опыты в результате привели к катастрофе, приведшие к образованию ужасных песчаных штормов, бесчинствующих в Разломе. Помимо этого проекта, комплекс Большая Гора также участвовал и в других проектах: однажды вся местная коммуна хиппи, протестующая против идущей американо-китайской войны, была поймана офицерами, облаченными в новую версию брони ликвидаторов беспорядков полицейского управления Лос-Анджелеса и отправлена в Большую Гору в качестве подопытных кроликов. Судя по всему, Великая война застала врасплох солдат в этом районе, поскольку МБР так и остались в своих шахтах. Возможно также, что из-за вышеупомянутых метеорологических экспериментов солдаты погибли или дезертировали. Тишина накрыла землю на два века, в течение которых сюда не ступала нога человека. Но в конечном счёте в этой местности обосновалась маленькая группа выживших, ведомых Курьером. Они не только выжили здесь, но и начали процветать, и в город начали съезжаться новые поселенцы. Это привлекло внимание НКР, которая решила аннексировать город, чтобы обеспечить безопасность линий снабжения из Разлома в Пустошь Мохаве. Также это привлекло внимание Легиона Цезаря, который попытался «перерезать» новые линии снабжения (первыми двумя были 15-я трасса и Нью-Ханаан), посылая фрументариев и ассассинов исследовать местность после того, как армия Легиона столкнулась с войсками Республики, размещёнными здесь. Но эта война не уничтожила поселение. Курьер, возвращавшийся в Разлом, нёс с собой посылку из Наварро по заказу НКР, в которой была копия ЭД-Э. Когда это устройство было активировано обитателями Разлома, оно послало сигнал бездействующим ядерным ракетам, хранящимся в своих шахтах. Они начали взрываться одна за одной, вызывая сильные землетрясения. Целые батальоны солдат НКР оказались заперты из-за этого вместе со своими врагами из Легиона. Эта катастрофа создала Разлом в его нынешнем виде: продуваемый сдирающими кожу ветрами лабиринт из каньонов, населенный ужасными чудищами. Разлом объединил выживших из НКР и Легиона. Ветра содрали с них кожу, а радиация превратила их в гулей, и в итоге они стали мечеными: созданиями без кожи, преисполненными ненависти ко всему, что их окружает. Катастрофа дала передышку Легиону, который проиграл первую битву за дамбу Гувера, и дала ему возможность восстановиться после потерь. Также она произвела на свет величайшую, но при этом наименее известную угрозу послевоенной цивилизации американского юго-запада — Улисса. Катастрофа одновременно травмировала его психику и вдохновила его тем, какое влияние один человек, такой как Курьер, может оказать на историю. Вот что говорит Джошуа Грэхем о буре в Разломе во времена перед первой битвой за дамбу: «Нам обоим повезло, что линии снабжения и наземные пути НКР к северу от аванпоста Мохаве были уничтожены до битвы на дамбе Гувера. Что-то плохое произошло недалеко от Долины Смерти, в Разломе. НКР больше не могла там пройти, и это задержало их подкрепления. Ужасная буря разметала отряды, прежде чем они даже успели ступить на землю Невады. Последствия дамбы Гувера для Цезаря могли бы быть намного хуже». Заметки * Карту «Разлома» можно найти на метеорологической станции Большой Горы (Old World Blues). * В английской версии игры о Разломе упоминает Джонсон Нэш: First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that’s where you came in. ''(Первый голодранец, которого мы наняли на эту работу — отказался. Надеюсь бури Разлома освежуют его заживо. И тут появляешься ты.), что является прямым намеком не только на локацию, но и на существ, обитающих там. Однако в русской локализации эта реплика переведена так: ''Первый, кого мы наняли на эту работу, потом отказался. Вот паразит! Надеюсь, ему это еще зачтется! И вот тут на сцену выступаешь ты. * О Разломе упоминает Кэсс. Если спросить её про обращение с оружием, она упомянет, что в Разломе есть умельцы, способные мастерски обходиться со взрывчаткой. Видимо, Кэсс знала людей из Разлома ещё до катастрофы. * В тизере дополнения можно заметить, что сам Большой Разлом представлял собой довоенный промышленный центр, и что в нём производилось уникальное оружие. Появление Галерея Divide.jpg Divide.png Divide2.png Divide3.png CaveOfTheAbaddon.png FONV-Lonesome-Road-Screenshot-1.jpg Nvdlc03dividepleximap.png|Довоенная карта Разлома. de:Die Kluft en:The Divide es:La Divisoria fr:Ligne de Partage pl:Rozpadlina pt-br:The Divide uk:Розлом (локація) zh:The Divide Категория:Локации Lonesome Road Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Dead Money Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Honest Hearts Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Old World Blues